John J. Keeshan
John J. Keeshan ist ein Kämpfer aus dem Rotkammgebirge. Sein Markenzeichen ist ein rotes Kopftuch. Das Abenteuer Rotkammgebirge John J. Keeshan kämpfte in allen drei großen Kriegen unter dem Kommando von Oberst Trottmann. Er hatte mehr Orcs getötet als jeder andere und so war sein ehemaliger Kommandant der Ansicht, dass wenn überhaupt jemand die Invasion der Schwarzfelsorcs im Rotkammgebirge aufhalten konnte, dann JOHN J. KEESHAN. Die Abenteurer mussten Keeshan jedoch erst einmal dazu bringen, ihnen zu helfen. Wenn die gewaltige Schwarzfelsarmee auf ihrem Weg nach Elwynn durch Seenhain marschierte, würde sie ansonsten das ganze Land in Schutt und Asche legen. Oberst Trottmann hatte gehört, dass Keeshan dem geheimen Kampfclub angehörte, der sich im Gasthaus von Seenhain traf. Dort sollten die Abenteurer ihn finden und ihm alles erzählen, was sie wussten. Is' nich' mein Krieg Doch Keeshan wollte nicht mehr für die Allianz kämpfen. Er hatte in den Kriegen gekämpft, weil man es von ihm verlangt hatte. Er hatte nicht darum gebeten, sondern tat, was er tun musste, um zu siegen. Irgendwann wurde er von den Schwarzfelsorcs gefangen genommen. Fünf lange Jahre benutzten sie ihn als ihre Toilette. Schließlich brach er aus und kehrte in seine Heimatstadt zurück... und was geschah? Die Leute spuckten ihn an, beschimpften ihn und nannten ihn Babyorcmörder und andere üble Verleumdungen. Nun würde er der Allianz nicht mehr gegen die Schwarzfelsorcs helfen. Es war nicht mehr sein Krieg. Brennende Steppe In der Brennenden Steppe findet man John J. Keeshan am Flammensternposten. Von dort aus will er mit Hilfe der Abenteurer der Allianz der Bedrohung durch die Schwarzfelsorcs ein Ende bereiten. Berg Hyjal Während des Kataklysmus' war John J. Keeshan unter dem Kommando von Hauptmann Soren Mondsturz beim Einmarsch in die Feuerlande in Sethrias Nest auf dem Berg Hyjal beteiligt. WoW: Warlords of Draenor In Warlords of Draenor kann John J. Keeshan als zufälliger Besucher im Gasthaus der Garnison auftauchen, wo er Dungeon-Quests für das Grimmgleisdepot vergibt. Kalter Stahl John J. Keeshan wollte in Draenor dasselbe wie jeder, der durch das Portal geschritten war. Jeder Soldat, der einer Welt entflohen war, die ihn weder verstehen konnte, noch ihn gebraucht hätte. Er wollte, dass diese Welt ihn so sehr liebte, wie er sie liebte. Doch er gehörte dort einfach nicht hin, nicht mehr. Der Krieg war ein Teil von ihm, und er konnte nicht mehr zurückkehren. Für alle dort sind er entbehrlich. Das Einzige, was ihn jetzt noch aufmunterte, war das Gefühl einer Kanone aus kaltem Stahl in seinen Händen – direkt auf den Feind gerichtet. Also brachten ihm die Abenteurer eine Eiserne Autokanone aus dem Grimmgleisdepot mit. Sie würde ihren Zweck erfüllen. Keeshan hatte zwar bald keine Munition mehr, aber wenigstens hatte er eine Weile lang einen Grund zu leben. Als Belohnung schenkte er den Abenteurern sein berühmtes rotes Kopftuch. Sie würden es dringender brauchen als er. Kalter Stahl, Teil II Nach einiger Zeit tauchte John J. Keeshan erneut im Gasthaus der Garnison auf. Er bedankte sich bei den Abenteurern für das, was sie bereits für ihn getan hatten. Das Gefühl dieser Kanone in seinen Händen war die einzige Therapie, die er brauchte. Aber nun ... waren ihm die Kugeln ausgegangen. Dann würde er wohl einfach hier im Gasthaus sitzenbleiben und auf den Tod warten, bis ihm die Abenteurer eine neue Eiserne Autokanone aus dem Grimmgleisdepot besorgten. Zwar würde ihm wieder bald die Munition ausgehen, aber wenigstens hatte er eine Weile lang einen Grund zu leben. WoW: Battle for Azeroth In der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth gehört John J. Keeshan als Einsamer Wolf zu der schlagkräftigen Truppe von Champions, die die Abenteurer für die Kriegskampagne rekrutieren können, um die Missionspläne der Allianz auszuführen. Nachdem die Allianz in Nazmir richtig Fuß gefasst hatte, wollte John sich größeren Zielen zuwenden. Als Kampfspezialist war er ausgebildet für den aussichtlosen Kampf mit allen Mitteln, und die Streiter der Allianz brauchten einen hartgesottenen, erfahrenen und zähen Kämpfer wie ihn, wenn sie diesen Krieg gewinnen wollten. Quest 110: Champion: John J. Keeshan Quellen Kategorie:Mensch NSC Kategorie:Rotkammgebirge NSC Kategorie:Brennende Steppe NSC Kategorie:Garnison NSC Kategorie:Champion Kategorie:Menschenkrieger NSC Kategorie:Krieger NSC